Make Me
by KeyRing
Summary: Koushirou doesn't want to go to Yamato's concert, so Taichi takes matters into his own hands.  Taishirou, one-shot.


**Make Me**

There are times when I love Koushirou, and there are also times when he really pisses me off.

This is one of those times.

We're in his bedroom on a Friday afternoon. It's beautiful outside and I should be playing soccer while it's still warm, but instead, I'm standing here trying to stop myself from punching him in the face.

"I won't go," he says firmly, arms folded in the chair that he's sitting in at his desk. He looks up with a defiant expression, the one he saves especially for me. I hate that face more than anything.

"I don't understand why this is such a problem," I say. "You're acting like I asked you to go to the fucking strip club with me-"

"Taichi," he says loudly, cutting me off. "I've told you before, I simply don't like rowdy concerts. I don't like the noise or the smell or the physical contact with strangers. I'm not going."

"But it's _Yamato_," I say, throwing my arms up. "He's your friend, we're going to support him. Mimi's even in town- don't you want to see her?"

"It's not a question of wanting to see anyone. I already said I would meet up with you guys after. I just refuse to go to the concert," he says, mouth in a tight line across his face.

"But-"

"End of conversation," he says, turning back towards his computer.

"I'm not done!" I snarl and grab him roughly by the collar of his shirt, making him face me.

"What else do you want?" he snaps. He hates it when I get physically aggressive with him like this but right now, I don't care.

"I'm asking you nicely, one more time," I say, though I know there's nothing nice about me holding him by the throat. "Will you _please_ come?"

He stares me dead in the eye, wearing the same determined expression. He pauses for a moment, and then says the most childish thing I've ever heard from him. "_Make me_."

I pull him forward by the shirt and kiss him. Hard.

He instantly recoils and shoves me away. "Taichi, what-?"

"You asked me to make you come," I say roughly. I've got one hand rubbing a little too high up on his inner thigh and the other gripping the back of the chair he's in, preventing his escape. "I'm_ obeying_." I slowly move the hand on his thigh to the zipper of his school pants, making sure to drag my fingers all the way up.

"That's not what I-" he begins, but he shudders as I touch him and I know I've won. Koushirou likes to act like he's above the allure of sex, but he's so easy to seduce. My mouth returns to his lips and he kisses me back this time, giving in. My anger melts away as I unzip his pants and push his legs apart, centering myself between them on my knees. He makes a small noise and wraps his fingers around the edge of the chair, eyelashes fluttering. All his muscles are tense as he lifts his hips and allows me to undress him. We haven't been doing this for very long and he still gets nervous when the clothes start coming off. I take hold of his hardening erection, trying to ignore the growing tightness in my own pants.

He's trembling and I haven't even started yet, so I look up at him through my bangs and give him a devious half smile. "Relax." He's about to respond, but I stop him with a slow lick up his shaft. His closes his eyes and bites his lower lip- the face he makes when he's trying to keep himself together. It's a nice change from five minutes before when he was looking like he wanted to slap me. I watch him slowly loosen the tension in his body and he leans back in his chair, spreading his legs further apart. He exhales, opens his eyes and looks at the ceiling.

"Better?" he asks the overhead light. His embarrassment shows in the blush going across his cheeks. He has to ask though. He always has to ask.

"You tell me," I say, and slide his length into my mouth. He makes a quiet mewling sound and tightens his hold on the chair, but doesn't tense back up. I shift my focus from his face to back between his legs and wrap my lips and tongue around him. He arches his hips, thrusting himself deeper into my mouth and I gladly take him in. His skin is hot to the touch as I go to work, sucking and licking and steadily stroking his arousal. I feel his fingertips on my back and I shudder under his touch. The bite of his nails sends my heart racing and my body sweating. The heat that has been pooling in my groin has finally become too much to handle; I need release, and I need it now. With my free hand, I unzip my own pants and touch myself, aching with lust and desire. I continue to hungrily suck on Koushirou, tightening my mouth to increase the pressure on his throbbing cock. He whines, breath ragged, and I know he's reaching his breaking point.

"Taichi-" he chokes out. "Taichi, _please_-"

As soon as I can feel my mouth becoming wet with his precome I begin feel it on my fingers as I eagerly stroke myself. Koushirou is shivering, his whimpering turning into moaning. He's lucky his parents aren't home yet; he's making an incredible amount of noise for someone so typically quiet. The sound of it is sending me over the edge.

With a few more hard strokes, I lose it first. The sudden rush of orgasm throws me off and I choke, making a harsh gagging sound that I know isn't attractive. Fortunately, the sudden vibration in my throat is all it takes and he lets out a strangled cry as he comes too, doubling over so his forehead is touching my hair. I manage to regain just enough composure to swallow what's being spilled into my mouth as I finish myself off.

When he's done, he slumps backwards in the chair, flushed and panting heavily. Coughing, I wipe my mouth with the back of my sticky hand. I've made a little bit of a mess on the carpet. I'll clean it up later. Once I've caught my breath, I stand up and zip my pants. Koushirou looks at me. He's embarrassed again. I bend down and kiss him on the forehead. "Be right back," I say, and leave the room.

Koushirou's mom started letting me keep a toothbrush in their bathroom a year ago when I first started having random sleepovers at their house. It's something I appreciate having even more now that blowjobs have started accompanying those sleepovers. I pull my toothbrush out of the holder and start idly cleaning my mouth. I'm still bummed that he won't be coming with me tonight, but I'm over it.

Suddenly, Koushirou's face appears in the mirror behind me.

"What's up?" I ask, taking the toothbrush out of my mouth.

He looks at me sheepishly. "…What time should I be ready by?"

There are times when Koushirou pisses me off, and there are also times when I really love him.

This is one of those times.


End file.
